User blog:Coloured Flames/Ask an OC- Flamey style :D
This looked fun, so I made one :D Credit to the amazing Jenny for the idea! OCs to ask: ' Nero Zanders Brooklyn Kallicko Ashley Delta Jay Southfield Matilda Greenfoot Dingo Nero Zanders '''Q: What do you think of Rose Harper? ' ''A: Why would I think anything of her? She goes to Bullworth. '' ''Q: Have you ever heard of Greg Ryder? If so, what do you think of him? '' ''A: I have, actually. I listen to things, you know. He sounds like a complete dingus. Whoever goes to that ruddy school should be... punished for it. '' Brooklyn Kallicko '''Q: Brooklyn, what do you think of Elizabeth Carter?'' '' A: "She seems slightly distant, or even unappy sometimes.Or is that just me? I havent known her for long." Q: Brooklyn, have you ever been scared of Dingo? A: "Uhhh, come to think of it, no! He's a very protective dog and I know he won't bite until I annoy him."' ' Q: What do you think of Rose Harper judging by her page? A: She sounds like she'd make a good friend! I'll go bug her later. '' 'Q: Even though you haven't met him, what do you think of Greg Ryder? '''A: I heard through the grapevine... uhm, through CHRISTY, that he's a bit odd sometimes, but then again, look at me! I'd like to meet him. '' Ashley Delta '''Q: What do you think of Rose Harper? ' A: Finally, someone asked me a question. *Reads page* Yeah yeah, I don't know her, she's cool, big woop, can I go see Jay now? Jay Southfield Q: What do you think of Rose Harper? ' ''A: AAAH! Oh, you startled me! ... *reads her page* It's.. uhm, good she can... uh, be herself... ummm, when with peer p-pressure and stuff.... Matilda Greenfoot '''Q: Why do hate Jay because he likes Ashley?'' '' A: Gotta problem with that, hm? I can hate who I want, WHEN I want! Besides, have you seen how ugly Ashley is?' ' Q: Why do you hate Ashley so much? A: "WHY DOES EVERYBODY GET SO BOTHERED BY IT well, I can have opinions if I want. She stole my boy!" '' 'Q: What do you think of Rose Harper judging by her page? ''' A: I think of nothing. What am I supposed to think? Wait, am I supposed to be nice now? Oh, she's great! Very pretty. Dingo Q: Will you eat me? A: Roff roff roff? Arfarafra? Rrrrrrrrr.... '' 'Q: What do you think of Rose Harper judging by her page? ''' A: *Rolls around on the floor happily* '' '''Q: If Rose Harper wanted to play with you, would you like that? ' A: *tilts head to the left* Woof! *jumps up and sticks bottom into the air, tail wagging and tongue out* '' '''Q: *throws tennis ball* I just threw a tennis ball, are you going to get it? 'A: *catches ball in the air and brings it back, then rolls over and asks for a belly rub in dog language* Category:Blog posts